Cats are cute and so is Misaki
by peppersnot
Summary: The cat was watching him with large hazel eyes. Very familiar, large, hazel eyes. /"Misaki, what the hell happened to you?"/ Where, thanks to the work of a strain, Misaki is now a cuddly, affectionate cat and Saruhiko doesn't mind it one bit. SaruMi R&R? (Author has a strange obsession with sarumi, Misaki and cats so this is what happened)
1. Chapter 1

He woke up to a distressed mewling sound.

It wasn't like he had any sort of compassion, or any sort of liking towards cats, and for all he cared, everyone could just go die and leave him the fuck alone, but something made him get out of bed and walk over to the door which he opened up to let in a tiny ginger tabby cat that bounded inside and settled itself on top of the sofa.

Saruhiko just looked at it, completely baffled.

Because first off, that cat was familiar. Way too familiar. And second, by the looks of it, it was a stray and it had just come to his house and made him let it in, and then sat itself on the sofa, without any sort of worries or scruples about being chased out.

What the hell was going on?

Saruhiko closed the door to his apartment and looked at the cat which was watching him with large hazel eyes.

Very familiar, large, hazel eyes.

"I suppose you're hungry." He said to it and it mewed cutely – not that Saruhiko would ever admit it. He was a sadistic bastard. He didn't do cute. No, just no.

Sighing, he picked up the cat, which fit easily into his large hands, and carried it to the kitchen. Setting it on the table, he started looking around for something to give it.

"You look familiar." He said, conversationally, and mentally slapped himself. He was a nineteen year old, working for the government, known in his department for his sadism and attraction to flesh and blood, and here he was, talking to a cat.

And the cat was mewing to everything he said, as if responding to his words. Maybe it wasn't a stray after all, but if it wasn't, why the hell was it scratching at his door?

He set a bowl of milk in front of the cat and much to his surprise, it hissed and bounded to the other side of the table.

"What, you don't like milk?" This was getting too much. That's one hell of a picky animal. What kind of cat doesn't freaking like _milk_ anyway?

Sighing, Saruhiko walked over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of leftover chicken.

"I don't know if this is still okay to eat, but if it is then go ahead, I'm not eating this so it'd just go to waste anyway."

The cat sniffed the plate and started eating neatly, much to Saruhiko's surprise. This was one civilized animal. It separated the bones and the meat using its paws and left the fatty bits, even though Saruhiko was sure cats liked those parts. He sat down and watched it eat, until it sat up and started licking its paws. He continued watching, fascinated by the tiny thing. It noticed him looking and mewled, before picking up one of the untouched pieces of chicken its mouth and carrying it over to him, placing it in his hand.

"What?"

The cat mewed and pawed at his hand.

"What, you want me to eat it?"

It mewed again and Saruhiko wondered if this was a strain or something, because cats sure as fuck did not know how to communicate with humans, much less share their food. Cautiously, although still confused, he slowly took a bite and the cat purred happily and rubbed its head against Saruhiko's other hand.

It must just be a kitten, the teen said to himself. No grown cat could be this small. If this is a cat at all, that is.

"You're tiny, aren't you?" He said to it and it hissed, as if understanding what he was saying. "And you're definitely strange too. Are you a strain?"

The tiny animal cocked its head to the side, looking really adorable, even though Saruhiko would never admit it. Admitting it would mean succumbing to his soft side and thank you very much, he didn't have one.

"If you can understand what I'm saying, meow." He told it and much to his surprise, it meowed. A high-pitched, but short meow. He stared at it in shock and confusion.

It could just be a coincidence, he told his muddled brain. Cats meow whenever they want to, and it probably just wanted to.

But he didn't think that was it.

"If you can understand me, jump, and then meow twice and come and sit in my hand."

He couldn't describe his amazement when the cat complied and seated itself in his large hand.

"You're kind of cute, you know?" He told it, bringing it up to level his face. "And you remind me of someone."

The kitten purred and rubbed against his cheek. He turned his face away and set the cat down on the table again.

"I have to go to work." He said and walked off to his room, and the small mammal jumped off the table and followed him, its tail high up in the air.

As he went about with getting ready, the cat looked around. It climbed up on his bed and snuggled with the pillow, earning a scowl from the blue haired man.

"Don't get your fur all over it, I sleep there." He warned and the cat meowed haughtily in response, as if to say 'Of course not, what do you take me for?'

Saruhiko could only turn away in confusion, though he was definitely freaked out. When he went to get something to eat, the cat didn't make any attempt to follow him and he eyed it suspiciously before leaving it alone.

When he came back to get his saber and Scepter 4 coat, it was sitting on his bedside table, looking intently at a small picture he normally kept face down, which it had somehow managed to make stand up. It looked at Saruhiko when he entered and mewed excitedly, causing the man to turn and see what it wanted.

"What?"

The cat pawed at the frame, and he walked over to see.

"Yeah, that's who you remind me of. Misaki."

At the name of his former best friend, the cat meowed loudly and clawed at his clothes, making him hiss.

"Not the clothes, you rodent!"

But it didn't listen and pawed at the frame again, right on Misaki's face.

"You want to be called Misaki?" He looked at it, not sure if he had interpreted it's mews right.

Large, familiar hazel eyes looked up at him and his jaw fell open.

"Fuck, Misaki, what the hell happened to you?"

-oOo-

_A/N: Well I've had this on my mind for a while…cause Misakitty is too cute~ So um..first M/M fanfic so don't mind if it's not that good kay? I love you guys! Review please and make me happy?_

_The rest of the story is almost done, I just need to work out the ending a bit and all…you can expect chapter 2 by next week! It'll probably be longer than this one. I just needed a good place to end this chapter so I did it here. _

_Anyway. Review! Thanks!_

_-pepper_


	2. Chapter 2

Saruhiko was in a daze. Was this for real? It was just him hallucinating or dreaming or something because there is _no_ way a _cat – _a fucking _cat_ – would enter his dorm, eat his food and claim to be Misaki.

Because last time he checked – which wasn't long ago; only yesterday, to be precise – Misaki was definitely a human. Standing on two feet, wearing that beanie and going around skating and showing off that stupid HOMRA tattoo.

And now he wakes up to see that Misaki is a freaking _cat_ – a very cute one too. Not that he isn't cute as a human, but Saruhiko would never say that to his face – and is sitting in his room looking up at him with big, baby eyes.

"Seriously, what happened to you?"

Misaki only blinked at him, like, 'How am I supposed to tell you?' and Saruhiko mentally slapped himself. Yes. Of course. Cat's can't fucking talk, even if they are humans that magically turned into cats, and showed up at their ex-best friend, supposed enemy's house to take refuge. It was too early for this shit.

Sighing, he told Misaki – the _cat _not to ruin anything, and that he was leaving for work. Misaki mewed and rubbed his head affectionately against Saruhiko's hand that was resting on the table, and Saruhiko snatched it away.

"And none of this cuddly business." He muttered, picking up his saber and leaving.

-oOo-

He called Izumo as he walked to the office.

"Have you seen Misaki today?"

"Yata chan? No, he didn't come to the bar. Why?"

"No reason."

"If you're going to stalk him again - "

"I have better things to do than stalk that idiot. I'm asking for confidential reasons. For work." Saruhiko muttered, hanging up. He despised how clearly everyone – except Misaki – could see through him. Most of the time.

At least where his 'interest' in Misaki was concerned.

Shaking the thoughts away, he walked in to his office, contemplating if he should tell anyone or not.

As Awashima lectured him about some report he was supposed to have done two months ago, he weighed the pros and cons of seeking help from Munakata. Asking for help would mean that he'd find out why the vanguard of the Red Clan – who was most definitely a human…normally – was now a cat, but it would also mean that Munakata would want to see Misaki in his new form, and that would mean carrying a cute, little cat from the dorm to the office, past his coworkers, where they could see clearly that Fushimi Saruhiko was capable of being nice.

And that was just plain no.

So he decided against it, for the time being and sat down to do the report Awashima was being so pissy about.

-oOo-

"I'm home." Saruhiko called out, as he entered his apartment and turned to lock the door. He didn't hear Misaki as he bounded out of the room, and only barely managed to catch him as he pounced, saving his clothes from Misaki's claws.

"Hands off the uniform, I told you." He hissed and Misaki only gave a small 'meow' in response. Shaking his head, Saruhiko set the cat down on the floor and walked off to the kitchen. His empty kitchen.

Not finding anything except a banana to eat, he scowled and threw a clean plate in the sink out of frustration – he knew he'd regret it later, because doing the dishes was the most annoying chore in the history of chores – and stomped off to the bedroom.

Misaki followed him around while he looked for food, watched him while he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed.

"Would you stop staring at me?"

"Meow~"

Shaking his head, Saruhiko went and collapsed on the bed. Trying to remain in-character was hard.

He had almost drifted off when he felt something soft against his right cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw Misaki, looking too adorable for words, rubbing his nose against Saruhiko's face, purring softly.

He felt his face heat up, because cat or not, this was Misaki. _His_ Misaki.

He remembered once, back in middle school, when Misaki had been sick, with a high fever, and there just weren't enough blankets. He'd wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and held him during the night, Misaki's wild, untamed hair tickling his cheeks. He'd memorized that vanilla scent, that feeling of having someone special so close to him. He'd never thought he'd ever be able to experience it again.

Saruhiko lay motionless, trying to register what was happening.

So Misaki had turned into a cat because of some unknown reason – probably a strain, but he could never be too sure – and had come to him instead of going to HOMRA, also for an unknown reason, because his last encounter with Misaki had been one where they had bloodied and bruised each other in their attempts to somehow put the other down. In Misaki's case, that is; Saruhiko only wanted attention.

And now he was getting it, but at what cost? Misaki wouldn't have come to him if there wasn't anything more than just needing help. Homra could help too, so why come to him?

Sighing, he rolled over and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. A soft nudge against his hand made him sigh and look over at Misaki, who was watching him with those big, hazel eyes.

"What?" He grumbled.

The ginger mewed and climbed onto his chest, curling up into a ball, right under his chin, and fell asleep almost instantly. He still smelt like vanilla, Saruhiko noticed.

Involuntarily, a smile etched itself upon his face as he took in the fact that despite everything between them, Misaki came to _him_, for whatever reason, instead of his precious HOMRA, and with that in mind, he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: **_yes I said I'd update a week after I posted that and that this chapter would be longer, but I kinda changed the plot a bit so I had to write all over again and stuff soo…_

_This was a filler-ish chapter, I'm sorry, more action later!_

_Just a warning for people: This is SARUMI, MALExMALE, so if you don't like that, don't read._

_Now that this is done, I can relax and work on requests for the rest of the week. Requests still open btw cause I need prompts all the time. Except for all throughout July, cause that's sasusaku month and I devote myself to the prompts for that~_

_Anyway. Review~?_

_-pepper_


End file.
